


Fighting For You

by XMarjolein19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fights, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMarjolein19/pseuds/XMarjolein19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt: “Can you do one where harry and eleanor fight over Louis”<br/>Okay, here it goes. :) Hope you all like it. Xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting For You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it. I have an other one shot on here. You should check that one out too :)
> 
> Xxx

It’s 2018, One Direction has just finished their last tour as a band. Louis Tomlinson, is turning 27 this year and he is done with being in a boy band. 

Harry Styles, 25 years old now. And after 8 years of One Direction, he still has this crush on Louis Tomlinson. Okay. Maybe it was more than he admitted.

After One Direction broke up, Harry was finally able to tell the world he was gay. Of course fans already had their suspicions so it wasn’t a big shocker to the world. Louis Tomlinson’s relationship with Eleanor Calder ended in 2015, saying she couldn’t handle his fame anymore. She left him, and Harry Styles’ eyes shined much more and Louis liked that and he found that it should stay that way, if possible, forever. 

When Harry came out of the closet, Louis finally realised what kind of dick he was all that time, never admitting that he was in love with his best friend, maybe he was scared or the fact that he had a girlfriend was keeping the truth away from him. 

Louis found himself at Harry’s apartment on a cold November evening one night. Not knowing what he was gonna do or say, he just needed to be with Harry. He knocked on the apartment door and much to his surprise, an angry looking Harry opened the door. 

Harry’s eyes widened at the visit of one of his best friends. And when Eleanor Calder screamed at him from the living room he became interested in what she was doing there at one of his best friends apartments. 

“Harry Styles, would you send your guest away! I wasn’t done talking to you!” she screamed at Harry but when her eyes catched the sight of Louis, her eyes softened.

“Louis, babe, what are you doing here?” she asked him, a bit disgusted that she found her ex-boyfriend at a apartment of someone who was gay because Louis wasn’t gay, at least not to her.

Louis stormed into the apartment of his best friends and Harry and Eleanor soon followed. 

Harry entered the living room where Louis was seated and he was afraid to say a word because, what do you do when you have your best friend -or maybe more- with his ex-girlfriend in the same room.

“Louis, why are you here?” Eleanor asked him. 

Louis looked up at her “I wanted to see Harry.” He simply stated at her.

“But why?” Eleanor asked.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. Harry had never liked Eleanor, though he had to admit that Louis and Eleanor made a cute couple, but when she left Louis, Harry was there to comfort Louis and Harry never minded at all, just simply because Louis was one of his best mates, and he wanted to be there for Louis. 

“Because I haven’t seen him in a while and I miss him.” Louis said.

Harry’s heart fluttered, because Louis missed him. Louis fucking Tomlinson missed him and wanted to see him. He smiled at Louis and Louis smiled back, the lines around his eyes crinkling as he did so.   
“But don’t you miss me, Louis” Eleanor asked him.

Harry scoffed at her. “Oh please, Eleanor, you were just a girlfriend. You broke up with him three years ago, and you come back after he is done with the band and done with his career! What are you thinking? You should’ve realised you made a mistake even before you left him heartbroken!” Harry said, his voice raising with every word.  
Louis didn’t found the screaming ridiculous, however he did it find it amusing that the girl was fighting for him and he didn’t want her. All he wanted was Harry.

“But I love you, Louis, don’t you want me back?” Eleanor whined at him. 

Harry once again rolled his eyes at her. He forgot how fucking annoying she could be.

“You’re a little late for that, Louis doesn’t love you anymore, El. He got over you because he had his best friends around him, and he also had the best fans in the world who supported him. The fans finally saw what kind of person you are. And you left him and broke his heart and I had to fix that.” Harry said, now a little embarrassed by what he said and once again, the woman raised her voice.

“You had to fix his heart?! How could you do that? He’s not even gay!” she screamed.  
Louis looked up at her now, slightly hurt at her words because he was indeed gay and Harry actually made his heart one after she left him. 

“I’m right here you know” Louis spoke up.   
Louis got irritated by the look Eleanor gave him, so lustful and innocent but he didn’t want her he never needed her anyways, all he needed was Harry, but when she left him, he was late by realising. He also didn’t want to hurt her by breaking up, but now that she broke up with him, there was no problem by hurting someone anymore.   
Harry looked at him with complete different eyes. Those were the eyes he wanted to look in for the rest of his live, The love he saw in those green eyes made his heart skip a beat and he couldn’t find his words, he knew he always preferred green eyes.  
He didn’t know that he loved his best friend after 3 years of being single. Was he that blind? All he needed was in front of him all this time. He knew Harry loved him and he wasn’t afraid to show it anymore. Harry was fighting for his right to speak his mind though, while Eleanor just wanted him back as hers, she just wanted to be with him for the rest of her live, while Louis had other plans. 

Louis walked towards Harry and planted his lips softly onto the one of his best friend or boyfriend? He didn’t really know anymore.  
Harry was shocked, he didn’t see that one coming but after a second of thinking he realised he was supposed to kiss back, and that’s exactly what he did. Louis’ lips were exactly what he thought they would be. They fitted perfectly together. 

They heard a door slam shut and Harry pulled back at the sound, Eleanor had left.   
“I’m sorry for her behaviour” Louis said after a minute. “Why did she came, in the first place?”Louis asked. 

Harry didn’t want to answer Louis, though. He just wanted to kiss him again, but he answered anyway. 

“She told me to stay away from you from now on, because I am a bad influence on you because I’m gay. She wanted you back” Harry told Louis.

“Well it’s too late for that” Louis said and he smashed his lips back on Harry’s.


End file.
